Un dia en la playa
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Niou y Bunta pasean por la playa despues de perder en el torneo Kantou... odio los summary T.T


**Fic para Musaga. =). (Esa carita es Niou) jajajaja como sufrí con estos chicos, nunca me imagine hacer un Fic de ellos dos solos.**

**Lemon… bueno lo aclarare, no soy nada buena para los lemon así que no contiene, este Fic es para todo tipo de publico… (Ya parezco televisor).**

**Pase toda la noche pensando en como terminarlo… Casi casi sueño con ellos.**

**Un día de Playa.**

El fin de semana, al atardecer Niou y Bunta caminaban por la playa de Kanagawa iban, hablando de todos contratiempos que tuvieron en el torneo de Kantou. Niou iba mas callado que Bunta, ya que se sintió frustrado porque aunque el gano su partido no sirvió de nada ya que los demás perdieron.

Oye Niou ¿Qué te ocurre? – Le pregunto Bunta quien no paraba de comer caramelos.

Solo… no siento que debimos perder, en cierto modo se lo prometimos al Buchou.

Di es verdad, pero en los nacionales daremos lo mejor y Yukimura-kun estará con nosotros.

Si es verdad… sin embargo… - Niou fue interrumpido por Bunta.

¿No crees que estas pensando mucho? – Le dijo Bunta. – Vamos a darnos un baño en el mar. – Le dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y corría en dirección a las olas. La mirada de Bunta se perdió unos segundos en el atlético cuerpo del de cabellos plateados, tenía una silueta perfecta, delgada y bien trabajada, cada músculo en tensión lo hacían lucir cada vez mas arrebatador; de pronto sintió la necesidad de darle alcance al joven y tener una visión más cercana. Niou lo miro de reojo, para luego tomarlo por las piernas y lanzarlo contra el agua fría.

¿Estas loco Niou? – Pregunto el chico de cabellos fresas.

Me dijiste que me relajara…para dejar de pensar debo hacerte alguna maldad – Le respondió el chico mas alto. Veía la cara de fastidio de su cereza amigo, a pesar de todo lo que sentía, no pudo menos que sonreír al verle, no sabia desde cuando o porque un sentimiento diferente al de la amistad había surgido hacia el

Bueno, ¿porque no vamos a tomar un helado para calmarnos un poco si?, tu invitas – Le dijo Bunta mientras salía del agua.

¿Porque debo invitar yo? – Pregunto Niou quien lo seguir sin poder dejar de miara aquel cuerpo mojado.

Porque tú eres el deprimido – Le dijo mientras le picaba un ojo. Y se secaba la cara.

No me convence – Le refuto Niou quitándole la toalla y corriendo para que Bunta intentara quitársela. 5 min. Después de correr tras Niou, Bunta se sentó en la arena. Y se comenzó a beber toda el agua.

¡¡Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Grito Niou

Bueno… como tú no me quieres dejar secarme… me tomo toda el agua que compramos. – Le respondió Bunta mientras le entregaba en pote de agua vacío.

¡¡¡Pero si ya estas seco!!! T.T – Le dijo Niou mientras le pegaba con el pote de agua en la cabeza.

Luego de aquella discusión, se quedaron sentados un buen rato, un hombre paso por allí vendiendo jugos y demás cosas para beber. Y Niou se compro un refresco, del cual no le dio ni una gota a aquel chico que no tuvo consideración y se tomo toda el agua. Cuando comenzaba a oscurecer Bunta se puso de pie dispuesto a irse pero Niou le tomo de la mano y lo detuvo.

¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto Niou mientras ponía una cara de reto.

A mi casa, ya es tarde – Le comento Bunta mientras se metía a la boca la ultima goma de mascar.

Quédate, No creo que alguien se moleste porque no vas a tu casa hoy – Agrego Niou mientras se paraba frente a el.

Puede ser que no, - Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda – Pero no me quedare con un loco que seguro me arrojara al mar cuando me quede dormido – Termino de decir mientras se reía.

No tengo porque arrojarte dormido – Le dijo Niou mientras se iba acercando a el – Puedo hacerlo mientras estés despierto, es mas puedo asegurarte que si estas despierto será mas divertido – Le dijo Niou mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombres del chico come dulces.

Niou, ¿Crees que…?? - No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Niou le hizo una zancadilla y cayo en la arena.

Creo que te hice comer Arena – Decía Niou entre risas, tantas risas que una lágrima comenzaba a salir de su ojo Derecho.

No se porque me preste para subirte el animo – Le comento Bunta mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente. – Lo que si es seguro es que no me voy a quedar tranquilo – Le dijo mientras votaba el chicle que se le había llenado de arena.

¿Y que me vas a hace? – Pregunto Niou mientras, se reía de el… pero las risas fueron detenidas justo cuando justo una gran ráfaga de arena se estampo contra su rostro.

Si yo comí arena tú también jajajajajajaja – Se burlaba Bunta.

Si, muy gracioso – Le dijo Niou con una sonrisa de maldad. Y volvió a lanzar a Bunta hacia la arena pero esta vez quedo de espaldas a ella y Niou sobre el. – Te voy a hacer comer el doble de arena – Le dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Bunta y las tomaba con fuerza con su mano izquierda, donde tenía mas fuerza y con la derecha tomaba la arena.

No, no, no Niou deja no – Le rogaba Bunta mientras intentaba soltar el agarre.

SI, vas a comer arena, esa será tu cena amigo – Le decía Niou entre más carcajadas.

Hagamos un trato, porque no dejas esto así y yo mañana te compro un café por la mañana ¿te parece? – Le pregunto Bunta.

Es tentador, pero no convincente – Le dijo Niou acercándose un poco mas a Bunta.

¿Entonces que quieres? – Le pregunto Bunta, quien comenzaba a notar como Niou se iba acercando.

Quiero que te metas en el agua ahora – Le dijo Niou mientras soltaba la arena que tenia en la mano.

¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eso esta muy frío Niou, nada que ver no lo voy a hacer, me puedo enfermar – Le grito Bunta, no importaba pues al fin y al cabo estaban ellos dos nada mas.

Esta bien, Bunta eres muy llorón – Le dijo Niou mientras soltaba y se bajaba del otro chico.

No soy llorón, es solo que el agua esta muy fría – Le respondió el chico mas bajo.

¿Como sabes que esta fría? – Le pregunto Niou mientras se acostaba para mirar las estrellas – No me respondas, solo acuéstate aquí a mi lado a mirar las estrellas. – Le ordeno Niou mientras extendía su brazo hacia Bunta.

Niou no soy muy amante de las cosas naturales y me voy a quedar dormido, te lo estoy… - Bunta estaba hablando y Niou lo callo en un siseo.

Solo recuéstate a mi lado – Le dijo Niou, tomando la mano de Bunta. Bunta se acostó al lado de Niou mirando al cielo, después de 5 min. Bunta había cambiado de posición y se encontraba entre los brazos de Niou ya que este tenia su mano izquierda por detrás de la nuca de Bunta y la mano derecha lo arropaba en una abrazo.

Gracias, Esta haciendo un poco de frío – Le comento Bunta con los ojos cerrados por el sueño.

¿Gracias? – Pregunto Niou, quien había dejado de mirar las estrellas para mirar a Bunta.

Si porque esta haciendo frío y tu me abrazas – Le comento mientras abría un ojo, pero su vista era borrosa ya que el sueño le ganaba. En un momento sintió que Niou se separaba de el y lo vio quitarse la camisa.

Toma, yo no tengo frío – Le dijo Niou mientras le entregaba su camisa.

Pero después… - Bunta intento seguir hablando pero Niou coloco su dedo índice en aquellos labios, Bunta comenzaba a sonrojarse.

No me va a dar frío, y en tal caso, el calor de tu cuerpo me basta – Le dijo mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

Niou… - Dijo Bunta en un susurro mientras se apoyaba sobre su brazo derecho para alzarse un poco y mirar a Niou a la cara.

Dime – Le respondió Niou con los ojos cerrados.

… … Eres tan especial – Le dijo Bunta después de haberlo pensado mucho.

Bueno creo que eso es un halago ¿no? – Le dijo Niou mientras volvía a abrir los ojos. Bunta volvió a mirar a Niou las estrellas comenzaban a reflejar un brillo diferente y especial en el cuerpo casi desnudo de aquel chico de cabello azulado. Se quedo observándolo pero Niou se pudo dar cuenta de aquello.

¿Qué ocurre? – Le pregunto Mientras se sentaba.

Solo te miro – Le respondió Bunta en un susurro y casi sin voz.

¿Por qué me miras? – Le volvió a preguntar Niou.

Bueno… … no es nada olvídalo – Le dijo Bunta preparándose para volverse acostar, pero en ese momento Niou tomo aquellas manos y las atrajo a su pecho.

Dilo – Le dijo mientras tomaba con su mano aquel rostro mas colorado hasta el momento que ese hermano cabello rosado.

Es solo que siento un cosquilleo en el estomago y… - Las palabras de Bunta fueron callados en un beso, Niou se había acercado poco a poco a aquel rostro apenado, con su mano derecha tomo su cabello y con la otra lo atraía a su cuerpo con mas fuerza, las dos manos del colorido chico reposaban sobre el pecho descubierto del otro. El momento era perfecto, solo ellos dos y el mar de testigo de aquel amor que se acababa de revelar.

Niou… - Al culminar aquel beso Bunta comenzaba a hablar pero volvió a sentir los dedos de su acompañante.

No digas nada… solo pasemos la noche en silencio… Mañana hablaremos de todo – Le dijo Niou mientras volvía a acostarse en la arena.

Te quiero Niou – Le dijo Bunta volviendo a acurrucarse entre los brazo y el pecho de Niou.

**Siiii!!!! Lo termine… tal vez no fue el mejor final del mundo pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que los Niou y Bunta no estén fuera de personaje… igual nadie puede manejar la personalidad extraña y anónima de Niou. :p**

**Si les gusto dejen Reviw (¿como se escribe?… no tengo idea) **

**The phantom girls **

**Jurika-chan.**


End file.
